


Public Service Announcement

by Anestshia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayaki visits Club Haven, a club open to all sexualities, where he meets Kaitsuki, an incredibly hot man who turns out to have the worst personality possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Service Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Ok, let me preface this by saying that I wrote this when there was a couple comics going around Tumblr about gay hate against bi people. For the life of me, i can not find the links to them now, but what it boils down to is: There is unfair hate from some gay people against those people who identify as bi.
> 
> I have, personally, been the victim of this type of hate so i know it's out there. I was asked the most inappropriate questions and told more than once that i was only bi to get attention. Seriously, why would i make my parents hate me to get attention?
> 
> I just want to say, I am not casting a blanket net here. I know that is a very, very small percent of the gay population that is like this but the fact remains that they do exist. Hate is Hate people, it doesn't matter if you're from a repressed sexuality or not.
> 
> Moving on.
> 
> This is another commission for cutsycat!
> 
> All the characters in this story are mine! This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.
> 
> I hope everyone can understand where this is coming from and enjoys it!

Club Haven. It was unique, even in the ‘alternative’ scene. It didn’t cater to one clientele, quite the opposite, actually. The club was separated into three sections, gay, bi and straight. It was a haven for all and customers could easily move from section to section as the whim hit them. There were no boundaries and the only rule that was strictly enforced: No Shaming. Bigots were quickly dealt with and usually one didn’t make it past the front door. 

But sometimes the system failed. 

“Excuse me?” Ayaki couldn’t help the way his eyebrow rose as he looked up at the very attractive man. His hair was clearly dyed but the deep blue made him want to sink his fingers into it and his eyes, green as fresh moss, were perfectly ringed with red eyeliner, the clashing colors giving him an almost dangerous aura. Yes, he was hot as hell… too bad his personality was shit. He’d walked all the way across the room for nothing. 

“Don’t even bother; all Bis are just attention seekers.” The man responded, his lip curled up in sneer as he looked down at Ayaki, like he’d stepped in something that smelled bad. “You pretend to like both sexes but you’re just covering up your hopeless admiration for women. You come out here and think you’re hot shit but you’re just going to go home and screw some girl. I bet you can’t even get it up for a guy; you just want people to think you’re cool. Give up and try to dupe some other idiot. Just go back to your own kind.” 

Ayaki actually had to mull that over in his head for a little bit, trying to decide how he should feel about it. Really, he wouldn’t have minded being turned down so much, it had happened before, but had a gay guy really just insulted his sexuality? Insulted, that was a good way to describe how he felt. He turned on his heel, taking a single step away before stopping and looking back. “You know what, no.” He jabbed his finger into the man’s chest, his eyes narrowed as he looked up at him. “Clearly you need an education on how to respect other people and, hell, I guess I’m the one who’s going to give it to you. First, you’re going to give me your name then we’re going to go sit down and I’m going to explain why everything you just said is fucking idiotic. You understand?” 

He couldn’t help feeling a little victorious at the shocked look and dumb nod he received from the stranger, his arms crossed over his chest as he tapped his foot at a different rhythm than the music blasting around them. “Name?” He said, never once letting their eye contact break. “Any time now.” 

“Kai... Kaitsuki.” He finally responded, swallowing thickly. “You’re not going to change my mind.” 

“Ohhh, you’d be surprised what I can do.” Ayaki responded, giving him a smile that was equal parts intimidating and scary. “I’m Ayaki and yes, I’m bi so I think I know a bit more about bi people than you do.” He grabbed Kaitsuki’s hand then, dragging him off the dance floor and to a private booth, pushing him inside before tugging the tie that held the curtains up, the thick, red velvet falling across the entrance to the booth, hiding them from view. “Now, it’s time someone talked to you and explained just what a bigot is.” 

“I am not a bigot; I’m just saying the truth. Bi men only act bi for attention; I bet you’ve never even kissed a guy. Either that or they’re in the closet and only acting bi to fit in. But I saw the way you were flirting with those girls, if you’re doing this to impress them, you can just give it up. I don’t want some faker using me to get in some chicks pants.” Kaitsuki responded, standing back up and trying to push out of the booth. “I don’t have time for you.” 

“And you just contradicted yourself in the same statement.” Ayaki said as he grabbed his arm, pushing him back on the seat of the booth before sitting in front of him. He was being more pushy than usual but this was really starting to annoy him. He’d had friends tell him that they’d been the victim of gay hate but he’d thought they were overreacting. They were all the minority, shouldn’t they stick together? But he was getting off subject. “You pointed out two completely different types of people and are accusing me of being both. I get it, if I’m a straight guy trying to get into some girls pants and using you as a way to get there, it would be annoying. But if I’m a gay guy in denial, what problem would you have with me? I definitely wouldn’t be trying to take a girl home.” 

He held a hand up before Kaitsuki could speak again, his eyes narrowed. “Don’t say another word. You’re going to listen to me and maybe just get a little bit of an education. What I’m getting from you is that you don’t believe a true bi person exists, right?” He waited a split second before speaking again, shaking his head. “You know what, don’t answer. I don’t want any excuses. You’re just as bad as straight homophobes. If you’re going to group every bi person in with the very small minority who are completely faking it then you have to group every straight person with homophobes and every gay person with rapist predators. Those are their minorities, right?” 

When Kaitsuki’s eyes widened a little, Ayaki couldn’t help his smile. Maybe he would be able to get through to him yet. He crossed his legs as he sat on the table, pointing at the blue haired man. “Now that you’ve thought about that, is it so hard to believe that I like both men and women equally or are all gay men predatory rapists too? “

“I am not a rapist!” Kaitsuki responded defensively, sitting up straighter in his seat. “Where the hell do you get off saying that?!” 

“Where the hell do you get off saying I’m a fake?!” Ayaki shot right back, his jaw set in a tense line and his hands clenched. “I like women. I like men. Yes, I can get it up for both, if they’re my type. My first time was in an alley outside a gay club and, trust me, it wasn’t by my will but you don’t see me calling all gay guys rapists because of it. I can only assume you were burned at some point and have issues now. If not, you’re just an ass and this is a waste of time.” 

Kaitsuki was silent for long moments before speaking again, his fingers drumming nervously against his leg. “If you’re really bi, how many woman and men have you slept with, then?” 

“Are you asking me to prove myself?” Ayaki asked, leaning forward and grumbling at him. “That is such a personal question, not one that you’d ever ask a complete stranger. Would you ask a straight person how many people they’d slept with? Do you ask every guy out there on the dance floor that you dance with how many men they’ve boned? That was completely inappropriate. Apparently you lack social graces as well as smarts.” He was getting more and more annoyed as they talked but at least he seemed to be getting somewhere. There was no way he’d sleep with Kaitsuki but at least maybe he’d leave a better person. 

“If you’re really bi, why do you have a problem with it? You just don’t want to admit that you’ve never slept with a guy!” Kaitsuki looked victorious then, shrinking back when Ayaki fixed him with a glare. 

“I have a problem with it because I’m a person, not a walking reproductive organ that loves to talk about where it’s been stuck or what it’s been stuck with.” Ayaki shook his head, huffing out a breath before pressing two fingers between his eyes, trying to staunch the headache that was forming. So much for a fun night at the club. Why did he have to do things like this? “Ok, we’re going around in circles here. Let’s completely reverse the conversation. How would you feel if I asked you how many guys you’ve slept with?” 

“That’s none of your fucking business!” Kaitsuki stopped dead after saying it, blinking as he shifted. “This doesn’t mean anything, if you’re bi-”

“And I thought we’d had a breakthrough.” Ayaki just shook his head, looking down at him. “Let me get one thing through your obviously small mind. Bi people are still PEOPLE! Gay people may be more accepted now but it hasn’t been that way long, how can you, as a proud gay man, put this type of stigma on bi people?”

“Being bi isn’t just a stepping stone!” Kaitsuki suddenly replied, giving Ayaki another cocky grin. 

“Well, hell, you just know all the clichés, don’t you?” Ayaki hopped off the table, reaching up to grab the curtain. “I think you might be a lost cause.” He hated to think like that but, no matter how hot he was, Kaitsuki clearly carried animosity that he didn’t know how to deal with. “Too bad.” He said, sighing as he pulled a hand through his hair before yanking the curtain open again. “Try thinking about what I said. Maybe you’ll be able to find more people here that could be of interest to you once you open up your mind a bit.” 

“Wait!” 

Ayaki was almost too far away to hear him when Kaitsuki suddenly spoke, blinking as he strode back to the booth, leaning against pillar holding the thick curtain in place. “What do you want?” 

“Maybe you said some things that made sense.” Kaitsuki responded, pushing himself up out of the booth. “And I’m really going to think on it. So, do you want to dance? There has to be a reason you came over to me to begin with, right?” 

“No, I might have been interested in you at first but that’s completely gone. I can see past a pretty face and I can find someone who will accept me just as I am. Your opinion, your false accusations, I don’t need them.” Ayaki responded without hesitation, stepping back before Kaitsuki could reach him. “You need to get it through your head that you can’t manipulate people to be what you want. You really think I’d want to dance with you after the way you insulted me? You still have a lot of learning to do but you might just be able to be a better person. But you aren’t yet. So, I’m going to go back to my own kind, as you so eloquently said, and you can do whatever the hell you want, I don’t care anymore.” 

Ayaki knew, then, that there were just some people that weren’t worth his time. There would always be people out there that wanted to hurt people, homophobes that needed to spread their hate to make themselves feel better. There were only two options in how to deal with them. Violence would never work, no, violence was not the answer. The two options were simple, education and ignoring. If education didn’t work, just walk away. 

Someone else’s hate wasn’t worth his stress.


End file.
